<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Lost Falls of Alderaan by Lilia_ula</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26820085">The Lost Falls of Alderaan</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilia_ula/pseuds/Lilia_ula'>Lilia_ula</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A Jedi would call this inappropriate use of the Force, All fixed!, Body Worship, Canon Universe, F/M, Force enhanced tantric sex, Gorgeous places that no longer exist, Gratuitous Feels, Han gonna be Han, I call it romantic, Leia to the rescue, Lightweight angst if you squint, Nature and its bounty of erotic metaphors, Neither Jedi nor Sith, Planet hopping on the way home, Post-TRoS, Power Balance, Quest for the perfect wedding gift, Sensory indulgence, The blissful ending they deserved, We carve our own path, Working with the elemental prompt of Waterfalls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:07:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,193</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26820085</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilia_ula/pseuds/Lilia_ula</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>She didn’t know.</i>
</p><p>It was such a standard practice galaxy-wide, something he’d just assumed everyone knew about. </p><p>Certainly, he’d never given it a moment’s headspace, except to fantasize about it in regards to her...and yet, from the moment she’d interrupted their lunch to ask her question, to their walk back to the docking yard and throughout the hours thereafter, Ben found himself increasingly consumed by the fact that Rey didn’t know how <i>marriage</i> worked.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rey/Ben Solo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>128</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>To Rapture the Earth and the Seas: the 2020 Reylo Fanfiction Anthology</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Question of Marriage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinglessOne/gifts">WinglessOne</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For my dear friend Jeanne, who loves these characters as much as I do.</p><p>It took me this long. TROS was a sucker punch that lingered, and I had to wade through layers of my own discontent before dreaming up a satisfying ending. This ficlet chalks up as the sweetest, purest thing I've ever written, and depicts all I want for Rey and Ben. I hope it is as pleasing for you to read as it was cathartic for me to write.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After Ben explains the practice of marriage, Rey decides they’re wed by default of their unique bond. Ben is left to grapple with his own notions of what marriage should entail. </p><p>Songspiration: Wild Cub, <a href="https://youtu.be/PHy4n4cpuGs">Thunder Clatter</a></p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>The buyer's market on Duro was an arena of thinly-veiled chaos. There was no planning involved in the organic maze of it, and merchant stalls were constructed with every conceivable material—from stone and metal to clay and ramshackle hide-and-stick. The smoke from numerous cooking fires gave the air a perpetual, bluish tinge, blanketing the land with the scent of charred meat and lending a postwar feel to the milling crowds. The haze was shot through with the cries of merchants touting their wares, and a variety of Humans, Devaronians, Chistori, and the native Duros all mingled, bustling about on their daily errands. </p><p> </p><p>It was through this sea that Ben wandered, barely aware of the commerce-fueled pandemonium surrounding him. </p><p> </p><p>To the merchants, he looked like an easy mark: an off-worlder making his way through the purchasing district, no mask, wrappings, or anything to hide the dazed look on his face. One by one, they approached him, offering supplies and armament, droids and foodstuffs, jewelry and luxury goods—all of it at suspiciously discounted prices. He left each one of them none the richer, their expressions disgruntled as they watched his retreating form merge back into the crowds.</p><p> </p><p>The business of trade continued all around him in its dusty, loud, capitalist glory, but Ben didn’t even notice. He might as well have been adrift in deep space, staring out into the void as a single thought repeated again and again in his brain. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> She didn’t know.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>It was such a standard practice galaxy-wide, something he’d just assumed <em> everyone </em> knew about. </p><p> </p><p>Certainly, he’d never given it a moment’s headspace, except to fantasize about it in regards to <em> her </em> ...and yet, from the moment she’d interrupted their lunch to ask her question, to their walk back to the docking yard and throughout the hours thereafter, Ben found himself increasingly consumed by the fact that Rey didn’t know how <em> marriage </em>worked. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>Ben repressed his grimace as he eyed the gravy-slathered lump on his fork. With a valiant smile, he popped it in his mouth, not wanting to ruin Rey’s lunch as he worked through his bowl of whatever sludge the cantina passed off as stew.</p><p> </p><p>“So...your parents. Han and Leia—they were...married, right?” </p><p> </p><p>Her question stopped him mid-chew, and he blinked in surprise. </p><p> </p><p>“Mm-hmm,” he hummed, staring steadily at her as he picked back up with chewing, the noxious taste all but forgotten. </p><p> </p><p>For the past several days of their journey, Rey had been oddly quiet. Since they’d set out for Naboo, he’d lost count of how many times he’d caught her staring out into space with the same absorbed look, very obviously puzzling over something. </p><p> </p><p>When asked, she unfailingly broke into a bright smile and insisted she was fine. The energy of her force signature glowed with its usual light, placating him.</p><p> </p><p>It would have been simple to infiltrate her thoughts and find out what was distracting her, but he wasn’t about to cheat. He wanted her to have what had been denied him til now: a silent headspace, free of all outside influence. </p><p> </p><p>In the absence of speech and their inherent telepathy, he’d relied on actions to communicate his support. Warm smiles, the kind only she drew from him. The occasional lingering touch, a show of solidarity. Gently but firmly relieving her of the sponge while they bathed, taking his time washing her body and hair, working the lather into her scalp until she groaned with pleasure. Programming their holoreceiver to mute during the night cycle, guarding her sleep from the endless transmissions of the now liberated Republic. </p><p> </p><p>As they planet-hopped to the place intended to become a permanent home, he found a host of silent ways to convey that he loved her, that he was hers in all things, and that he was there for her, when she was ready.</p><p> </p><p>Now, sitting together in a backwater cafe on Duro, Rey asked her second leading question, and he thought his patient approach might have been enough.</p><p> </p><p>“So,” she prompted discreetly, “tell me about it.” </p><p> </p><p>Her demeanor was that of one sharing trade secrets, and he couldn’t help but be amused. “About their marriage?” he asked, cocking his head as he tried to grasp her angle. “I’ll tell you whatever you want to know, but you have to be more specific.”</p><p> </p><p>“You know,” she gave him a pointed look, gesturing with her free hand. “Mar-riage. What is it? How does it work?”</p><p> </p><p>Ben responded by choking on his half-chewed bite, and Rey spent the next several minutes slapping furiously at his back and yelling at the barkeep for more water.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>After what qualified as the craziest lunch of his life, they’d returned to the <em> Aura </em> with a few hour’s time prior to departure. Rey had gently but firmly kicked him out of the crew’s quarters, continuing on the top-secret project she’d begun earlier that day, shooing him away because “it’s not quite finished!” </p><p> </p><p>She’d double-downed, using her steadily growing skill of telepathy to send him on a quest for soldering coil. </p><p> </p><p>Having nothing else to do but organize their already-organized supplies or sit in flummoxed silence before the dejarik board, he’d quickly agreed and headed for the market district. </p><p> </p><p>Fast forward thirty minutes and Ben was still soldering coil-less, his only accomplishment being the ever-growing trail of frustrated merchants left in his wake. At the back of his mind, he remained aware of his goal, so he continued deeper into the heart of the purchasing district, oblivious to the calls of peddlers vying for his attention.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> She didn’t know. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Well, of COURSE she doesn’t know, you star-struck moof milker!” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The familiar voice piped up in his mind, coming and going as he had all through the years of Ben’s childhood. The insult broke through and Ben scowled, sending the latest hopeful—a Rodian wine merchant—into a hasty retreat. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “This is not the time, Dad, and besides—you’re DEFINITELY not the one I need to speak with about this.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> “Oh, c’mon. She’s from Jakku!” </em> his father’s voice persisted. <em> “The people there are more likely to kill you then kiss you...or possibly even kiss you THEN kill you. That poor girl grew up around a buncha heathens, and now she has to endure your bumbling—”  </em></p><p> </p><p><em> Ugh! </em>Ben scowled, throwing his hands up in exasperation. A group of passing Duros eyed him as if he’d sprouted a third eye, taking a circuitous route while chattering in their native tongue about giving the “crazy off-worlder” some extra space. </p><p> </p><p>Ben clenched his jaw, unwilling to be dragged by Han on this—not here, not now, and certainly <em> not </em> by a guy who had no right to weigh in on whether or not he understood his woman.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “There can’t be a worse person to give advice on marriage. In all the galaxy! Living or dead! So, just...blast off, okay?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Just tryin’ to help...”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Han’s reply faded away in his head, leaving him alone with his thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>The longer he mulled it over, the higher the implications stacked. </p><p> </p><p>All at once, a lanky, bald-headed Duro stepped into his path, boldly presenting a tray of skewered meats. “Finest quality nerf and womp rat! Marinated three cycles!—fresh off the grill!”</p><p> </p><p>Ben frowned, holding up a hand in the universal sign for “no,” before belatedly turning back as he remembered the reason he was here. “Durasteel supplies? Is there a hardware vendor?” </p><p> </p><p>The Duro rattled off directions, obviously annoyed as he waved him off in a general direction. </p><p> </p><p>Ben thanked him and followed the indicated route, only aware of the crowds he threaded through on a surface level. </p><p> </p><p>Giving the notion headspace, it made sense that she wouldn’t know. </p><p> </p><p>His dad might not have tact, but he was right. Niima Outpost—and Jakku itself—was not the sort of planet that lent itself well to domestic existence. There would have been no examples, no happily (or even unhappily) wed couples. </p><p> </p><p>A weight settled on his brow. <em> Kriff, I am a moof milker. </em> </p><p> </p><p>The sound of Han’s laughter echoed between his ears.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Well?” she asked, gazing steadily across the cantina table as she waited for his explanation.</p><p> </p><p>Ben tried not to gape at his beloved, astounded at her innocence. “Well, uh. Marriage is when two people that love each other enter into a...pact.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah,” she said, nodding sagely. “So, like, a contract, then?”</p><p> </p><p>He could see where her mind was going, that she was analyzing the concept using her understanding of trading and bargaining. “Not in the business sense. It’s far more personal. Instead of a contract, there is a, a <em> vow </em>.”</p><p> </p><p>She leaned across the dented, well-worn table, her lunch completely forgotten. “What sort of a vow?” </p><p> </p><p>“Well,” he faltered, feeling his cheeks grow hot as he struggled to explain, “a marriage vow is a promise. It varies from species to species, but at its most basic, it asserts unwavering loyalty and devotion between the two parties.”</p><p> </p><p>“How long does it last?” she asked, wide-eyed and enrapt.</p><p> </p><p>He swallowed, completely starstruck by the turn of their conversation. The way she was looking at him was doing things to his brain, leaving him clumsy and flustered.</p><p> </p><p>“It lasts until death, and beyond,” he managed. “People who marry...at least traditionally...they forsake all others. The act is like a proclamation saying, ‘I’ve found my true mate and the home of my heart.’”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh,” she replied simply, looking off over his shoulder with that now-familiar thoughtful expression. </p><p> </p><p>It only lasted a moment before she was turning back to him with dawning joy. “Ben!” she exclaimed, reaching across the worn table and giving his hand a squeeze. </p><p> </p><p>He blinked, totally dazzled. When she lit up like that, he was helpless, a mere spectator with a puddle where his heart used to be. </p><p> </p><p>“I know how you feel for me, intimately well, and <em> you </em> know that I meet you there. With us sharing our thoughts and feelings, the fact that our souls are a dyad...do you realize what this means?!” </p><p> </p><p>He waited breathlessly, unsure of what exactly she was getting at.</p><p> </p><p>“Ben, we are <em> married! </em>” </p><p> </p><p>As he stared at her, she continued, her expression growing playful. “So then I get to call you husband, yes?” </p><p> </p><p>She beamed and he gaped, his mind totally blown. </p><p> </p><p>A moment later, his heart lit like a sunrise.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Had Bestine been this beautiful before? He wasn’t sure, but he mused that it could have something to do with his present company. The planet’s renowned sea stretched before them, a blinding backdrop of turquoise that framed his heart’s desire, who was presently engaged in a struggle to remove her boots.</p><p> </p><p>Rey hopped in the sand like some exotic bird, her hair gilded in sunlight as she pulled at the offending footwear. With a whoop of triumph, her boots went sailing and she immediately tackled her belt, then her wrappings, then her tunic. </p><p> </p><p>The woman who had once been shy and wary was a thing of the past, banished with the arrival of her full trust. Ben now enjoyed the unparalleled privilege of seeing Rey like this—uninhibited by a modicum of chastity. </p><p> </p><p>Not that he’d left their privacy to chance. As they approached the shoreline, he’d probed for the energy signatures of sentient beings, making sure their time would be uninterrupted. </p><p> </p><p>“Rey,” he called, for no reason other than to savor the basic intimacy of naming her.</p><p> </p><p>She turned and squinted at him through a nimbus of wind-blown hair, an artful composition of sun limned skin and deep shadow. He took a picture with his mind, memorizing the sight before the moment could flee. </p><p> </p><p>“Come on!” she cajoled, breaking the spell as she shimmied impatiently from her breast band and panties, not bothering to make a show of it. </p><p> </p><p><em> Kriff, she was perfect. </em>He stood gazing at her worshipfully, uncaring of the near-blinding light and utterly content to soak in the moment where he was.</p><p> </p><p>Of course, with Rey being Rey, it was not to be.</p><p> </p><p>“Ohhh no you don’t, Ben Solo. Get those clothes off this instant or I’ll force-strip you.” The tone of her threat was nullified by giggling as she raced over the sand, naked as the day of her birth. She began tugging at his clothes and who was <em> he </em> to resist? </p><p> </p><p>“I’d be a fool not to,” he agreed to no one in particular, shucking his clothing as he let her lead him to the water, leaving a trail of stark black in his path.</p><p> </p><p>Rey made little, wordless exclamations of delight as they immersed, discovering for the first time the novelty of swimming in an ocean. It was <em> absolutely </em> the reason he’d charted them for a layover on Bestine, and he’d spent the past several cycles describing it to her—the colorful shades of blue that darken with the sea’s depth, the feel of being submerged, the wondrous way saltwater makes you float. </p><p> </p><p>With a little yip of excitement, she dunked her head under and reappeared, sputtering gleefully, her hair slicked back and so dark. Her lashes were spiky with water and her color was high as she stood and waded over to where he floated.</p><p> </p><p>“This is by turns the most magnificent feeling, even better than you described!” She smiled and slid fluidly into his arms, her body buoyed by the high salt content. “Now that I know that you’ll take me to places like this, you’ll never be rid of me,” she teased, her voice lowering as she added, “Husband,” sealing her lips against his in a briny kiss. </p><p> </p><p>He hummed at the taste of her, slick and salty and inviting. It would be so easy to just continue with the kiss, to feast upon the delicacies she offered. <em> His wife </em>. </p><p> </p><p>At the thought, his mouth slackened and he pulled back to search her face. </p><p> </p><p>“What is it?” she asked, sensing his mood change. </p><p> </p><p>“Rey,” he said, mapping the speckles in her eyes, “what you said the other day, about us being married?”</p><p> </p><p>Somehow, she brightened even further, excitement making her luminous. She nodded, waiting.</p><p> </p><p>“Do not mistake this for anything other than starstruck enthusiasm, but...we should make it more official.” He cupped the side of her face easily in his palm, seeking to convey the depth of his want. “You mean...so <em> much </em> to me, everything, really, and...” Here, he paused, his voice gone husky with emotion. “You deserve more, Rey.”</p><p> </p><p>She broke into a slow smile, shaking her head a little. “Honestly, Ben. What more is there? I am content knowing that you are mine. I want for nothing, and there is no ordained third party alive that could say anything to bring us closer than we already are.” She twisted in his arms, gazing coquettishly up through her lashes at him. “We are already perfectly bound.”</p><p> </p><p>His heart floundered. How the karking hell was he supposed to counter an argument like that? Desperation welled, and he pulled her tighter against him, as if he might hug her into compliance. “Sweetheart, you gotta let me...I mean,” he stopped, groping for words. “How about a ceremony?” he blurted.</p><p> </p><p>“No, I don’t need a ceremony,” she laughed, pushing against his chest in a bid for freedom. He released her, watching helplessly as she floated out of his arms. </p><p> </p><p>“You could pick a dress, any you want,” he said, gesturing pleadingly with his hands, “and flowers!—you could choose those too...” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, come <em> on </em>, Ben Solo!” she scolded, splashing water in his direction. “You should know that the last thing I want is some fancy dress!”</p><p> </p><p>“What about...a ring?” he asked, caught between wanting to convey his growing urgency and the desire to chase after her. </p><p> </p><p>Her eyes sparkled playfully as she shook her head again. “I only need you,” she insisted, sounding very sure of herself.</p><p> </p><p><em> Could there be a sweeter defeat? </em> His shoulders slumped a little as he gave up, vanquished for the time being. </p><p> </p><p>The sight of him pouting drew her as intended, and he reeled her in for an extended kiss, laving the saltwater from her mouth until she released a breathless sigh.</p><p> </p><p>Resting his forehead lightly to hers, he sent the thought to her mind. <em> You’re all I need as well. I wanted you at first sight, and I want you still. I’ll want only you until the end of my days, and when our bodies are tired and the time has come to cross through the veil, I will walk beside you in love. </em></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Time spent with her was charmed. It didn’t matter if they were wandering through seedy back allies or exploring the trappings of high society, cleaning engine grease together or getting rowdy over a game of dejarik—all of it was better with her. He wondered at it, the way she brought enjoyment to the mundane and made life’s unpleasantries bearable. With every passing day, he became more aware of how fortunate he was.</p><p> </p><p>Perhaps that was why conviction persisted at the edges of Ben’s waking thoughts. Now it was <em> he </em> who found himself lost in thought, pondering the ways he might express how honored he felt to be her chosen. He still couldn’t get over it, kept reliving the moment when she had, with upfront simplicity and no hesitation, pronounced them married. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> His sun and stars, vital as the air he breathed.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>She deserved more, and that was all there was to it. </p><p> </p><p>He didn’t have access to endless credits. The entirety of his worth stemmed from the inheritance that awaited them in the Lake District, a manor and several attendant bequests that he was unfamiliar with. </p><p> </p><p>But that didn’t matter. Not to Rey, whose spirit had remained pure despite years of impoverished living on Jakku. Monetary wealth meant less than nothing to her, and he was practical enough to call that a good thing. Although it <em> did </em> complicate his mission some <em> .  </em></p><p> </p><p>As they blazed toward Malastare, he glanced across the consul at his co-pilot and frowned slightly, watching the streaks of lightspeed play over her newly-tanned skin. He sighed internally and checked the navicomputer. Their coordinates indicated a fast approach to Malastare, where they would make a final stop to refuel the YT-1760. <em> If he was going to try, now was the time. </em></p><p> </p><p>He stood up and stretched, doing his best to appear sleepy. “Think I’ll hit the bunk for an hour of shut-eye,” he declared, yawning. “You good to steer this thing alone?”</p><p> </p><p>It was a subtle but well-aimed jab, and he couldn’t help but feel a little thrill as it landed right where he wanted it to. </p><p> </p><p>“And exactly <em> who </em> do you think you’re talking to?” she challenged, her accent lending a regal air. </p><p> </p><p>He smiled, shaking his head a little at how incredibly matched he was—both in bluster and ability. <em> Kriff, she was perfect </em>. </p><p> </p><p>“I know, I know, you’re a natural at flying,” he said, bending down to appease her with a kiss. “If I’m not up, wake me before we hit atmo. You already know how exciting it is to wrangle one of these YT’s into orbit without a copilot.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes and yes” she murmured, stroking a hand through his hair. “I’ve got this. You go get some rest.” </p><p> </p><p>He turned and headed down the main corridor to the central hold, pleased that his ruse had held up. <em> Now, it was only a matter of luck </em>. </p><p> </p><p>The main thoroughfare of the <em> Aura </em> followed a spherical layout, and walking its corridors transported him to days spent on the Falcon. It was, after all, a YT model small transport, and the similarities were impossible to miss, although this one was in far better shape.</p><p> </p><p>A familiar sputter of indignation sounded within his ears. “<em> Oh, c’mon Ben! This hunk of space trash couldn’t hold up to HALF the runs the Falcon has made—” </em></p><p> </p><p>Ben snorted, breaking into a smirk. “<em> Predictable, Dad.” </em></p><p> </p><p><em> “What?! I’m telling you—the Falcon might have had a few mechanical issues here or there, but that’s because she was armed to the teeth with modifications. And she </em> always <em> came through when it mattered most! These dime-a-dozen Corellian transports—they don’t have the Falcon’s grit!” </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “No, but they do have an improved ISD hyperdrive and an ionic shield generator—and don’t deny that an upgraded shield generator wouldn’t have saved your ass, what? Ten times? Twenty?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Pah! This ship doesn’t have the Falcon’s heart—“ </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Maybe. But it’s also free of the lingering odor of burnt wires and wet Wookiee.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> “Wookiees are meticulous bathers!” </em> His father’s rebuttal echoed away, leaving him alone in the silence. </p><p> </p><p><em> Dad </em>. </p><p> </p><p>His father was as stubborn in death as he’d been in life. Stubborn, with heart. <em> Just like his beloved ship </em>, Ben thought wryly, entering the crew quarters. </p><p> </p><p>The sight of their reconfigured double bed greeted him, and his heart expanded. It was the surprise she’d been working on, and he thanked the Maker he’d managed to pull his head out of the clouds enough to locate that soldering coil back on Duro. His clever wife had managed to disengage the base of one of the single beds, soldering it securely alongside another. He didn’t know what part of the effort made him love her more, the act itself, or its implication—that she wouldn’t put up with sleeping separated from him, not even for their week-long journey. </p><p> </p><p>The retrofitted double with its center seam made for less-than-ideal cuddling, but they’d made it work. They would separate nightly, falling onto their respective sides in a state of blissed exhaustion, hands trembling a little as they reached over the seam to touch one another. </p><p> </p><p>Standing in the center of the low-ceilinged room, he eyed it, trying very hard not to be ungrateful while counting down the hours until they arrived on Naboo to a <em> real </em> bed. To make love to her and not be able to fall asleep with her tucked up against him...it was its own special torture, and he wouldn’t be sorry to see that go.</p><p> </p><p><em> Be grateful for what you have, </em>he reminded himself, lowering the ambient lighting with a twitch of his fingers as he approached the makeshift meditation area. With each step, he discarded the cares and thoughts and worries of his mind, emptying himself. He was halfway to trance as he eased out of his boots and stepped onto the mat. With familiar ease, he sank into a meditation pose, spine loose, limbs folding naturally beneath him. His eyes closed as he let the last clingy vestiges of thought drift away.</p><p> </p><p>Inhale. <em>Let your shoulders relax, chest inflating as you fill your lungs…</em> Exhale. <em>The Force...feel it in the stillness. How it connects you, lifts you, flows through you.</em> Inhale, breathe in. <em>Cease to feel blood and flesh and bone, let the constraints of the physical absolve as you embrace the limitless, intangible</em> <em>energy contained within you.</em></p><p> </p><p><em> You are one with it, a living conduit… </em> Exhale. </p><p> </p><p>With a powerful surge that was far from the gentle merging Luke had once described, Ben launched into the energetic stream of the Force. </p><p> </p><p>He was everywhere and nowhere, the light and the darkness in between. Energetic points of light winked in the Force, and his awareness was all of them. He inhaled, one with the first breath of a newborn babe. He stood witness as life extinguished, sharing the final sigh of the dying, a part of the eternal balance that governed all life. </p><p> </p><p>He saw his corporeal form, still and serene upon a ship that navigated the solar bodies with utmost care and skill. Guided by <em> her </em>. His Rey. </p><p> </p><p>His soul expanded as he gazed upon her, attuned to the radiance that eclipsed all else. The Force reacted, churning with the vibrance of their connection, flooding the pathways of energy with his utter joy. </p><p> </p><p>Very clearly, he saw Rey look up through the cockpit window, her lips parting in wonder as she felt it. </p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, his purpose shot to the forefront of his scattered thoughts. He was here with real urgency, and even more so as he watched Rey blink at the blurred light of the hyperlane, her fingers moving over the dash as she initiated the sequence for autopilot. </p><p> </p><p><em> Kriff </em>.</p><p> </p><p>He focused his considerable will upon the being that he sought, unleashing his summons to the tune of a single word.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Mother? Please come…” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Within the stream, Ben felt a familiar presence. A rush of soft, subtle warmth enveloped him, an unearthly embrace he could never mistake for that of any other. <em> “Mother.” </em> Relief lit through his consciousness as he returned her embrace.</p><p> </p><p><em> “Ben. How are you, my son?” </em>There was amusement in her tone, and he knew instantly that she was aware of his predicament.</p><p> </p><p><em> “Better than I ever have been, only I’m in a bit of a quandary and need your advice....” </em> </p><p>He glanced back at Rey, his alarm surging as she unclipped herself from the pilot seat and stood. “With all due haste,” he added.</p><p> </p><p>Leia chuckled to herself, less concerned about hurrying than he would’ve liked.<em> “Indeed. What to do about Rey. Isn’t she magnificent?” </em></p><p> </p><p><em> “A magnificent puzzle,” </em> he mumbled, fondly. <em> “You know about the marriage conversation?” </em></p><p> </p><p><em> “The gist of it,” </em> she answered, waiting for him to continue.</p><p> </p><p>The words began to tumble out of him in a rush, triggered by his need to hurry-the-kriff-up before Rey made it to the crew quarters and intercepted his trance. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “It’s just—it’s just so unofficial! She says she wants for nothing but me—but Mother—I have to, need to gift her, to commemorate the occasion in a way that will resonate. She means everything, and I want to do something meaningful in honor of our being wedded.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Well, it seems pretty obvious to me, son. Your gift should be immaterial, something only you can give…”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Ben’s urgency tripled as he watched Rey exit the cockpit access corridor. <em> “Yes? Go on.” </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “If you give her something personal—something you, yourself have cherished, she will cherish it as well. You two are a dyad in the Force. You share a soul, Ben, and for that, I love her even more. Please tell her...she is, and ever will be, my daughter.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>An ache welled in him, vital and raw.<em> “I will, Mother. And thank you...I’d be lost without you…” </em></p><p> </p><p>Her smile lifted him.<em> “You’re welcome.” </em> Then, that dry, witty humor, the kind he’d definitely inherited from her: <em> “And...I know…” </em></p><p> </p><p>He had no opportunity to reply in kind as warm fingertips stroked his arm, summoning him back from the incorporeal channels of the force. </p><p> </p><p><em> Rey </em>. </p><p> </p><p>His errant consciousness responded instantly, reuniting with his body with the same brash glee of his departure. He jolted, startled by the sudden confines of physicality, felt her steadying hand tighten on his shoulder. <em> Inhale, exhale </em>. He opened his eyes and focused, willing vertigo away. </p><p> </p><p>There was his own personal sun, down on one knee at his side, her hazel eyes vivid as she gazed at him. </p><p> </p><p>“Ben...are you alright?” she whispered, managing to contain a whole ocean of concern in four little words. </p><p> </p><p>He smiled crookedly, watching as relief softened her expression. “I’m fine. Great, really.”</p><p> </p><p>“I felt a happening in the Force…waves that lapped at the edge of my mind.” Her dark brows furrowed as she reached for the right term. “It was...beautiful, pure elation.”</p><p> </p><p>His heart turned over. He loved it when she spoke carefully, considering each word. Her lilting accent was never more pronounced, and he could die a happy man just listening to her speak.</p><p> </p><p>But now, he was faced with a choice: to blow his cover and explain, or…?</p><p> </p><p>“I thought I’d meditate rather than rest,” he said, scratching the back of his neck self-consciously, stalling as he raced through options. </p><p> </p><p>She cocked her head at him, brows knitting together. </p><p> </p><p>She was too sharp, too clever, too connected for him to get away with covering it up, and he never had been able to lie to her, even in the days when they’d sat on opposing sides of a war.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you...did you feel Leia?” he asked, unfolding his legs to face her in a kneel. She still only came up to his sternum and had to tilt her head back to meet his eyes. He took her hands and continued gently. “She met me there, while I was one with the force...she wanted me to tell you something.”</p><p> </p><p>Even under the dimmed overhead light, he could see that Rey’s eyes had begun to glisten, a wet palette of topaz and green. She held his hands tightly in her own, nodding mutely for him to continue. </p><p> </p><p>“She wanted you to know how much she loves you, and that you have always been, and always will be, a daughter to her.”</p><p> </p><p>Now the tears flowed, and his heart welled over as she did what she always did when the emotion became too much—seeking the haven of his chest, tucking her face against it as they folded around one another. </p><p><br/>Holding her tight, his own eyes flooded with shared emotion. <em> Happy tears </em>, he thought wonderingly, the kind he’d never known before her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Gift</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ben commences with the plan to give Rey a poignant and rather sensual gift.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Songspiration: </p><p>MARION, <a href="https://youtu.be/5JaQoEykIHM">Somewhere Behind</a> </p><p>Michael FK, Groundfold, <a href="https://youtu.be/u1a-7LubYRw">Lullaby</a></p><p>The art below was the flashpoint for my inspiration...gratitude to the incredibly talented mystery artist. (Also, if anyone knows who this person is, holla)!</p><p> </p><p>  </p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>Naboo was known amongst warm-blooded sentients as a sweet spot; a planetary body favorably positioned in orbit around a single sun. It possessed a gentle gravitational force, was populated by non-hostile life, and its linear trajectory guaranteed a reliably temperate climate. The patchwork of blue and green they’d seen on approach had manifested in rolling plains and patches of forest, vast swamps and deep, glacier-carved lakes. The sight had drawn a winsome smile from Rey, who, as they’d traveled from planet to planet, had quietly built on a growing bias for the color green and swimmable bodies of water.</p><p> </p><p>Now, as Ben navigated the Lake District’s quaint, hillside town, he thought her preferences were justified. It was late morning, and he wandered amidst stone-and-mortar buildings with windows thrown wide, their sills host to riots of flowering Queen’s Heart. Decorative foliage was everywhere—sprouting from the cylindrical urns that marked intersections, adorning the entranceways of shops, crawling over the walls of side alleys. As he walked, his eye was drawn down avenues that offered glimpses of the lake. The sun blazed overhead, and the breezes that followed the lake’s corridor churned its surface into a tapestry of blue and gold scales. </p><p> </p><p>That same breeze ruffled his hair, and he breathed in, yet again struck by the ease and beauty that characterized Nabooian life. They had only been planetside for a week, but that feeling of leisure was already under their skin. Every day, Rey’s body language became a little more easygoing, her face aglow with the hope that this was, indeed, a final home for them. </p><p> </p><p>Their happiness was intertwined. Rey’s embrace of Varykino conspired with the charms of the Lake District, slowly winning him over despite his assertion that he’d be happy living on a rocky crag, so long as she was there. </p><p> </p><p>He told himself it was only a logical transition for two who had previously known only unrest. </p><p> </p><p>But now, he too found himself marveling over the little things that made the Lake Country so quaint, in particular, the fact that it was a blend of timeless, old-fashioned architecture and modern convenience. Today, the modern convenience-part was of particular importance, and he kept an eye peeled for the mercantile he sought. </p><p> </p><p>Ahead loomed an angular building with a low, sandstone wall circling it. Rectangular planters were spaced throughout its courtyard, each housing a different flower or herb. <em> Promising indeed. </em>He continued to round the corner to its front, craning his neck as he made out the sign suspended over the arched doorway. “Apothecary,” was etched neatly in Basic with a courteous addition of Gunganese.</p><p> </p><p><em> Perfect</em>. He stepped through the open door, pausing just inside the shelf-lined space. </p><p> </p><p>“Hello?” he called, turning in a circle to examine the wares. There were soaps and lotions, squat little jars of some crystalline substance, stoppered vials of medicinals, and an array of decanters with hand-written labels. From the ceiling hung bundles of dried and fresh herbs, their fragrance almost overpowering in such close quarters.</p><p> </p><p>The soft whir of wheels heralded the appearance of a clerk droid. “Good morning, sir. I am KX-9. The esteemed Nej Izes is unavailable, but I am happy to be of service. May I help you find something?”</p><p> </p><p>Ben nodded vigorously. “I need xersha incense—lots of it—and every candle you have, too.”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The day was fading when she emerged from the fresher, fingers carding through her still-damp hair. He watched her saunter into the room on bare feet, body wrapped in a towel, squinting at the direct sunset framed by their bedroom window.</p><p> </p><p>“Those bottles of hair cleaner you bought—what did you say they were called?—they are really incr—” Stepping out of the blinding light, she halted mid-sentence, falling mute as her eyes adjusted and she registered the transformation of their bedroom. </p><p> </p><p>Scores of candles were arranged in concentric rows, drawing her eye to where he sat upon a padded mat at the center. As she stared in surprise, he concentrated his will, fingers flexing open in a burst as he lit the candles all at once. Hundreds of tiny flames ignited with a soft <em> puff </em>, and she gasped.</p><p> </p><p>“Ben! What is all this?” she asked, toeing at the circumference of candlelight, her expression of wonder illuminated in the wavering glow. </p><p> </p><p>His heart thumped at the sight she made and he lifted himself into a kneel. “My beautiful wife. Come and join me,” he invited, holding out his arms. “I have something I want to give you.” </p><p> </p><p>Her movements were slow and purposeful as she closed the distance, curling her hands delicately around the nape of his neck.  </p><p> </p><p>Eyes of liquid topaz gazed into him, through him, and felt what he always did. <em> Love. Respect. Unwavering gratitude. </em> “Rey,” he breathed, not bothering to hide the minute shiver when she slid her fingers up into his hair, fiddling with the strands.</p><p> </p><p>Wrapping his arms around her hips, he cradled the small of her back. “Even with the connection of our bond, you may never know just how much you mean to me. When you declared yourself my wife—do you know what that meant?”</p><p> </p><p>She blinked, shaking her head a little. “It’s only right,” she reasoned, her voice soft. “We are connected in ways I struggle to even comprehend, and...there will never be another. The way you described being married, it only scratches the surface of what we are, and I-I just figured…”</p><p> </p><p>“Sweetheart,” he interrupted, “all of the best moments of my life happened when you appeared. I won’t let you doubt it for even a nanosecond. You <em> grace </em> me, and that you, you want to be my wife—” he paused, the deep timbre of his voice rising with the swell of emotion. “I <em> still </em>can’t get over it.” He shook his head earnestly. “I may never.”</p><p> </p><p>A fierce, wild joy bubbled up from the core of his being, and he knew the instant she felt it, lips parting as she inhaled. </p><p> </p><p>“Where I come from, marriage is a-an occasion, full of decorum and ceremony. But you, my love, you were not raised with those formalities, and I adore that about you. You cut to the heart of the matter in a wondrous way, and I am <em> so kriffing lucky </em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes brightened, glassy with tears as she reacted to his sentiments. </p><p> </p><p>“Sitting in that cantina on Duro, when we had that conversation—in that moment—I wasn’t prepared for the surprise of your immediate certainty.” He reached a hand up to cup her face, his thumb tracing the curve of her cheek. “But I’ve had time to think about it, and now...now I want to give my wife a gift, something special, to express how happy I am that you chose me.”</p><p> </p><p>Her lips were parted as she stared down at him, speechless as she processed the heady waves of adoration that rippled across their bond. Still holding his head upturned, she bent down, twin teardrops falling as she pressed a kiss upon his mouth. </p><p> </p><p>Straightening, she broke into a tremulous smile. “I am unused to receiving gifts, but…” She huffed out a soft little chuckle as she self consciously brushed the tears away. “Okay then.”</p><p> </p><p>He smiled widely and took her hands, guiding her down to sit across from him, their knees touching. When she had settled and was returning his gaze with an expectant look, he began. </p><p> </p><p>“I am going to take you to a place I’ve visited only in dreams.”</p><p> </p><p>Her brows twitched, and she looked down at the towel wrapped around her body. “Should I, uh…should I dress?”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” he stated, favoring her with a debonair smile. “You should <em>undress</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Her look of surprise was as priceless as it was short-lived. “Uh-huh,” she deadpanned, assessing his naked chest and torso, her gaze traveling down to the sleeping shorts he wore and back up his eyes. “Do go on.”</p><p> </p><p>He wasn’t exactly leading her mind astray with his innuendo, not <em> exactly</em>. There was simply much more to it. He regained a grip on composure and continued. “Tonight, we’re going to try something. I’ve read about a technique through which Force sensitives can transport the awareness of their lover into a particular memory. It is accomplished by pairing cerebral immersion with the physical act of joining, and is said to be incredibly effective. Of course, the greater the Force sensitivity, the stronger the effect...and with our dyad, well, who knows?”</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes were wide as she poured over the sequence of his proposition. “Sooo,” she hedged, “we’re going to...and then we’re going to...” she faltered, fiddling with her hands as she looked at him for affirmation.</p><p> </p><p>He blinked, heavy-lidded and indulgent. “Mm-hmm.”</p><p> </p><p>She inhaled, limbs relaxing further as the abstract scent of xersha worked its magic. “Wow,” she breathed. “Okay. Tell me about where we’re going.”</p><p> </p><p>“I will, but first, let me explain why I chose to share this particular memory with you,” he said, growing serious. “Since you’ve bestowed upon me the unparalleled honor of being your husband, I wanted to give you something to express my gratitude. I think this place, and what it represents to me...<em> and </em> to my mother...is a vessel worthy of my sentiment.”</p><p> </p><p>He paused, reaching out to clasp her hand as he prepared to air what had never been spoken. </p><p> </p><p>“When I was little, I used to have nightmares. Leia would come into my room and gather me into her arms, holding me so tightly, as if she were trying to banish the bad dreams with the warmth of her body. She’d sing or whisper words of comfort, rocking us together until I regained a grip on reality.</p><p> </p><p>But...there were a handful of times when the nightmare was too vast, too immersive, and I...I couldn’t right myself. During those episodes, she wouldn’t speak.” He pulled back, searching her wide, hazel eyes. “My mother—she seemed to <em> know </em> I was in a place where language and tactile touch couldn’t reach me. Those were the few times that I saw her use the Force. She’d slip quietly into my mind and replace the horror with something beautiful; memories of her own, places and sights and sounds that she cherished.” </p><p> </p><p>He looked down, marveling at the delicate bone structure of her hand. “I still don’t know how she did it. Maybe it comes with the sanction of a mother’s love…” </p><p> </p><p>He paused, fidgeting a little. This was a speech he’d rehearsed in his head so many times. Even so, saying it aloud was different, a straightforward gaze into the heart of so much he wished could be changed. The squeeze of encouragement Rey gave was a lifeline, and he straightened, buoyed by her expression of unity. </p><p> </p><p>“There was a place on Alderaan,” he continued, “a waterfall near the palace where my mother grew up called Cloudshape Falls. As a girl, and then as a teenager, she spent many hours there, exploring around the falls, finding wonder in the little things that made it feel magical. It...imprinted itself upon her soul. And those vivid, cherished memories of the Falls were the tools she’d use to free me from the jaws of my worst nightmares.”</p><p> </p><p>Rey’s voice was husky when she spoke, affected by the poignant waves that flowed between them. “It sounds very beautiful. And Leia…how she loved you...” </p><p> </p><p>He looked down, a tear at last slipping down his cheek. “She loved me the best way she knew how. And in those moments, her love was perfect, filling my head with beauty, leaving no room for even a shadow of darkness to remain. I explored that stunning place as if I were there…”</p><p> </p><p>Rey leaned forward, instinctively brushing the tears from his skin, her fingertips lingering to caress his face. </p><p> </p><p>He smiled, letting elation outshine all other emotions. “And that is where we’re going tonight. I want you to see it as I did, to explore it, knowing how my mother loved it, understanding how being there healed my broken mind so many times.”</p><p> </p><p>Her own tears were flowing freely again, though her face reflected pure love. “I want to...I need to be closer to you.”</p><p> </p><p>Before the words were fully said, he was reaching to gather her into his arms. For a long moment, they simply held each other, hearts slowly syncing into a matched cadence. He remained silent, letting the embrace work its spell. </p><p> </p><p>At last, she pulled back and gazed into his eyes for a long moment. </p><p> </p><p>The Force began to dance around them, slow and sinuous. </p><p> </p><p>She maintained eye contact as she unwound the towel and dropped it carelessly aside. </p><p> </p><p>It was hard, <em> so hard</em>, not to get distracted. She was ever-glorious, but add to that the heightened trust and intimacy—the honor he felt when she disrobed for him… </p><p> </p><p>Ben swallowed, shifting as the confines of his shorts became a problem. He might be able to control his mind, but his body, not so much. Still, he managed to at least <em> sound </em> composed when he said, “Stand for me a moment.”</p><p> </p><p>Faced by the candlelit form of his very own goddess, he relieved himself of the offending shorts at a speed his father would’ve applauded. Settling back into a comfortable kneel, he reached out and took her hand.</p><p> </p><p>An amused smile played at the corners of her mouth as she settled atop his lap. “Is there going to be any room for me?” she teased, glancing pointedly at the formidable erection that bobbed between them. </p><p> </p><p>He couldn’t resist, keeping a straight face as he gazed up at her. “Well, there will be, after you…”</p><p> </p><p>She smacked his shoulder lightly, her eyes flashing. “Beast,” she admonished, affectionately. </p><p> </p><p>He tightened his arms around her. “Let me make it up to you,” he murmured, dipping his head to drop an airy kiss upon her neck, skirting slowly over her collarbone. “Every inch of you...requires proper…homage...” </p><p> </p><p>She was so small compared to him, and he thrilled over the delicacy of her frame. There was a faint but discernible tingling in his lips as he mapped each sculpted tendon, his own energy responding like a magnet to the power she contained. </p><p> </p><p>He worked lower, ignoring the shock of hair that fell into his eyes. She smelled incredible to him, revitalizing and pure. On any other occasion, he would’ve allowed himself the indulgence of taste, licking and sucking and nibbling to better know her delights. But that particular pleasure was for later, and he kept the pressure soft, focused wholly on worshiping her through the adorning of warm, dry kisses.</p><p> </p><p>Her muscles grew pliant and she released a sigh. </p><p> </p><p><em> It was time</em>.</p><p> </p><p>He continued to build upon the trance-like mood, slowing each movement as he straightened to meet her eyes. The light of the candles was captured therein, and even heavy-lidded, they left him dazzled and lovestruck. </p><p> </p><p>“We’re going to make love to each other,” he murmured, “without chasing a climax. It will be unhurried, a patient exploration of the ways we can give and receive physical pleasure. Think of what we’re about to do as a meditation, a focus on worshiping the one we hold dear.” </p><p> </p><p>He kissed the corner of her mouth, noting the way her lashes dipped low. “Every inch of you is sacred space, and I’m going to linger in the act of showing you what that means to me.” Moving slowly along her jawline, he breathed her in, faintly stirring the fine hairs of her body with the barest brush of nose and lips. His lips traced the sensitive lobe of her ear as he spoke into her mind.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Stay open to me. As the sensation builds, we’ll deep-link the stream of our consciousness, and I’ll project us into the memory. </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> Yes</em>. </p><p> </p><p>With her affirmation echoing down the bond, they began. </p><p> </p><p>Whispers of skin on skin. The slow dance of fingers over honed limbs. Shivers that mimicked the delicate flicker of candlelight. Ardent kisses. A chorus of sighs. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Rey, my Rey. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes clear and filled with love. She didn’t swoon, fully engaged in the act of making him <em> feel</em>. </p><p> </p><p>Darts of lurid pleasure along the pathways of his nerves. Her nipples teasing his chest. Nails skimming over his inner wrist. The connective spark as their fingertips touched.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Come with me, my love. Feel the spray against your skin...discover how the earth moves beneath your feet, shuddering at the strength of water. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Her throat, so graceful. The arch of her back as he traced her spine. Thumbs circling his nipples. A deep, luscious throb that called for more. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Hear the sound as millions of drops plunge over the great precipice, a wild fearless roar. See the ferns sway to the unending song of displaced air. They are ever-dancing… </em>
</p><p> </p><p>She flowed with him, caving to his surges, pouring over him in return. A balance...</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Breathe in the moist air. Taste it on your tongue... </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Their lips met, parted to allow the tiniest sip of nectar. Into the warmth of each other’s mouth, they slipped. As one, their eyes closed, a rumor of wildfire in the coals that burned. There was nothing else, no people or planets or galaxies. In the void, only they existed, binary suns lit by the same source. </p><p> </p><p>And in that state of perfect immersion, Rey opened her eyes to see—</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em> Her husband, gazing down at her with calm, dark eyes. </em> </p><p> </p><p>He stood perfectly still, a statue framed by unending motion. Behind him roared what could only be Cloudshape Falls, a spectacle of such formidable grace and violence, she could only stare as she tried to make sense of it.</p><p> </p><p>She looked from it to Ben and back to the waterfall again, unaware of how her mouth had gone slack with awe. Her hand tightened on his arm, instinctively seeking an assertion that it was real. </p><p> </p><p>His chuckle of amusement was nearly eaten by the roar. He stepped out of her line of vision and stood beside her, his fingers weaving through hers. Leaning down, he mouthed the words against her temple. “Start at the top,” he suggested, barely heard as she processed the natural phenomenon. She’d never seen such a thing, and her desert-accustomed mind had never dreamed that water could behave so dramatically. </p><p> </p><p>They were positioned at the edge of an embankment on a level with the waterfall’s crest. From where they stood, Rey could see the mighty river that sourced the falls, wide as an ocean inlet. It flowed hurriedly around mossy outcroppings of rock and marooned islands, some with their own miniature forests. </p><p> </p><p>With utter fascination, she followed the eddies and standing waves along its channel, noting the increase of speed as it neared the sheer escarpment, as if it possessed a self-awareness and couldn’t wait to launch into the air. The pinnacle itself was a magnificent u-shaped amphitheater, a formation sculpted by the rush of water.</p><p> </p><p>“Breathtaking,” she managed, barely aware she’d spoken as her eyes tracked the frothy curtain of falling water. The terminus itself was shrouded in a great, lofty cloud that billowed ever upward, the dashed droplets reworked into fine mist. </p><p> </p><p>He lifted her hand to his lips, kissing it gently. “Would you like to explore?” he asked, the words a subtle vibration over the back of her hand. </p><p> </p><p>With effort, she tore herself from the spectacular plunge of water, looking up into his eyes. They were dark and incredibly profound, as if he were the guardian of all collective emotion in all the galaxy. Her heart responded, and she leaned into his solid frame. “I’d follow you anywhere,” she said, smiling widely. </p><p> </p><p>He laughed at that, his eyes crinkling with merriment. “Then let me show you the way.” </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This, the Jedi would N O T have approved of. 😜</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Cloudshape Falls</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>With their bodies and minds are joined, Ben leads Rey through his shared memories of Cloudshape Falls. </p><p>Mostly Rey's POV, until the close.</p><p> </p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WinglessOne so thoughtfully commissioned me a piece of original art by the extraordinary <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/lauvamp-reyloart">Lauvamp</a>. And while it belongs to my Greek mythology AU <i>Taste of Elysium</i>, it bears a stunning resemblance to THIS fic as well and I simply couldn't resist posting here. Enjoy some waterfall love:)</p><p> </p><p>  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Songspiration: Redology, Aestheia:  <a href="https://youtu.be/I4kUR7qzHa4">I await your return</a> </p><p>Kisnou, Blure: <a href="https://youtu.be/MMm0b-cpeQQ">Falling Deeper</a></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The grass-covered slope flanking the falls was carved with a series of switchbacks. They followed the meandering path hand-in-hand, the mammoth falls at their right ever dominating their peripherals.</p><p> </p><p>Though he led them, Ben stayed close, as if even the slightest distance was too much. She smiled to herself, skipping forward so that their forearms brushed. How could she have known how touch-starved she was before him? How much she’d thrill over the little things that characterized them as paired. Rey had never had a lover before, and she’d been taken aback when he’d casually asserted the same. Their pasts were so different, yet they shared surprising similarities, the most vital being the finding of that which they both sought—a family in one other. </p><p> </p><p>When he’d explained the whole marriage thing, it had been clear as the air after a summer storm. Of <em> course, </em> they were married—it may as well have been a default. The ties between them ran so much deeper than what could be created by a ceremony and verbal agreement. They shared thoughts, sensed one another’s emotions—she could <em> feel </em>the magnetic ebb and flow as their souls intermingled. </p><p> </p><p>It was a level of intimacy that surpassed what even the most devout lovers might experience. Their connection was so elaborate, that she’d initially found lovemaking overwhelming, a near-gratuitous pleasure. Adding the element of physical pleasure to their interconnectedness felt like cheating, somehow. </p><p> </p><p>Rey’s lip twitched. <em> She’d gotten over that at record speed. </em> </p><p> </p><p>Now fully initiated and a horrible instigator-in-the-works, she liked to remember how he’d been so patient with her as she came to terms with the luxuriousness of sex. No matter how unbound they became in the throes of passion, he always handled her in a way that made it clear as crystal—there was nothing about them, or her, that he took for granted. </p><p> </p><p>On her part, it had only led to one thing; the awakening of a side of her she never knew existed...and a whole lot of impulsive reciprocation.</p><p> </p><p>All at once, she collided into the solid frame that was her husband, her attention caught by the fact that they’d drawn level with the thunderous curtain of falling water. </p><p> </p><p>“Whoops!” she exclaimed, flashing a lop-sided grin as he caught her. On any other day, crashing into him was something she’d be guilty of doing on purpose. In this particular moment, she was <em> mostly </em> innocent. </p><p> </p><p>Ben’s eyes were alive with the urge to tease, but he refrained, setting her back on her feet.</p><p> </p><p>Together, they turned to gaze at the immense falls from their lower vantage point. She held her hand up, superimposing it over the waterfall. Pinching one eye closed, she tracked the white water, trying to estimate its size. The curve of the amphitheater and the spectacular cloud of mist that billowed from the base made length impossible to gauge. Its height, she guessed to be somewhere around 50 meters. </p><p> </p><p>“Wow,” she breathed, not attempting for clever commentary.</p><p> </p><p>Ben nodded, staring wistfully across the expanse. “I’ve seen waterfalls, and no two are alike. All have their own brand of magic, but Cloudshape Falls was special.” </p><p> </p><p>When they were midway down the slope, she tugged at his hand in the way of an obstinate child, sinking abruptly into the grass where she could just sit and stare for a moment. </p><p> </p><p>He laughed good-naturedly and plunked down to lay beside her, stretching out his long limbs and propping himself on one elbow. He was quiet, allowing her to absorb their surroundings without further input. </p><p> </p><p>Rey glanced uphill. The grass rippled in the wind, hiding then revealing the meandering path they’d taken. She imagined Leia as a girl, tearing down this very same hillside in her haste to reach the bottom, her unlined face free of the weight of responsibility that would characterize her in later years. </p><p> </p><p>Gladness suffused her at the thought, and she idly plucked a neighboring stem of grass. Twirling it gently between her fingers, she examined the pale pink tassel that capped it. Tight rows of silken seeds held scores of dewdrops, each one a perfect, reflective orb. How wonderful that she could be here, soaking in the tiniest detail of a place that no longer existed. </p><p> </p><p>Ben’s hand was warm where it rested at her lower back. She hummed quietly, noting that he refrained from stroking her. Turning from the falls, she found him staring at her, drinking her in. Watching her, rather than the jaw-dropping vision before them. </p><p> </p><p>Her eyes grew misty. “Oh, Ben,” she whispered, lacing her hand through his, welcoming the subtle tingle that happened when their hands touched. “It’s <em> beautiful</em>. I can see why she loved it here, and why she used this place to heal you. It <em> is </em> magic.”</p><p> </p><p>His thumb stroked once over her knuckles. “I didn’t think it could be any more perfect...until now.”</p><p> </p><p>A quick ache sprang into her throat, and she swallowed, losing their surroundings to the love in his eyes. When, in all her life, had she become so lucky to have another soul look at her that way? As if she were divine, the sole source of light in all the galaxy…</p><p> </p><p><em> He needs a kiss</em>, or so she told herself, steadying herself with a palm on his chest as she leaned over his reclining form. His lashes dipped low as he tilted his head back to receive her. </p><p> </p><p>Ben could be hard, unyielding, temperamental—but the tenderness of his mouth was something she’d never get over or have enough of. His lips were nearly too exquisite, and his kisses left her equally rocked regardless of whether he was being gentle or coloring her skin with lovebites. </p><p> </p><p>Succumbing to their ever-heady gravitational pull, she sank against his mouth with a sigh.</p><p> </p><p>With exacting motions, she kissed the swell of his upper lip, then his plush lower lip, finally landing a solid <em> smack </em> against the seam of his mouth. </p><p> </p><p><em> —fingertips traced the path of her spine, leaving a wake of electrified nerve endings. </em> </p><p> </p><p>Abrupt pleasure burst through her, causing her back to involuntarily arch. Her eyes shot open and she pulled back with a startled gasp of air, breaking the kiss. The touch was skin-on-skin, but... Her startled gaze flew to his hands; one was still holding hers, and the other remained planted firmly on the ground. </p><p> </p><p>His dark eyes missed nothing as he returned her questioning stare. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh!” she gasped, the hairs at the back of her neck tingling as the phantom feeling returned— </p><p> </p><p><em> Air-light brushes across her shoulders as her hair was gathered, lifted away to allow kisses along the sensitive skin below her hairline, the faintest, shiver-inducing scrape of teeth... </em> </p><p> </p><p>She blinked, her mouth agape as it dawned that she was feeling the actual physical sensations of her body...here, in a dream.</p><p> </p><p>“Ben?”  </p><p> </p><p>His eyelids lowered, like one savoring something fine. “The physical sensations of your body are filtering through the vision I’m sharing,” he explained, his voice husky. “You are catching flashes of what we are doing...in real-time, outside the dream.” </p><p> </p><p>She watched the bob of his throat as he swallowed, knew that the effect was in some way shared. It was comforting, as was the weighted stare they exchanged, neither looking away as the ethereal perception ebbed.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want to continue?” he asked, tilting his head as he reached out to trace the line of her jaw with a finger. “We can always go back, if you—”</p><p> </p><p>“No! I mean yes, I—yes!” she amended, shooting to her feet to prove it to him. “I want to continue.”</p><p> </p><p>He smiled, squinting a little at the backlight of the overcast sky. “Good. It would be a shame for you not to see the falls from ground level. But remember, we can always return here. This place remains, if only in my memory.”</p><p> </p><p>She thought about that as he led her downslope. <em> Alderaan, and all of its wonders, no longer in the galaxy. </em> A bittersweet pang rippled down the bond, and their hands squeezed a little tighter in unison, a mutual acknowledgment. That truth lent a richness to the experience, an understanding that they were paying homage to a place that was no more. </p><p> </p><p>Rey peered over the edge to their right, her heart feeling weighty and saturated. A vast pool spread out below them, fed by the neverending roar of water. She observed it with interest as they walked; its dark surface mirrored the sky, revealing nothing of its depth. </p><p> </p><p>She was so engrossed with the mysterious lake that she started when Ben’s arm shot out, halting her abruptly. Turning to face forward, she saw that the grassy trail had eroded away, leaving only a near-vertical drop. “Okay, here’s where you get to awe me with your climbing skills,” he said, flashing her a wry grin. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m game,” she replied smoothly, observing as he began to navigate down the crumbly rock face. </p><p> </p><p>When he was halfway down, she dropped nimbly over the edge, using exposed roots and bedrock for handholds, quickly catching up with him. </p><p> </p><p>“Show off,” he muttered affectionately, dropping the final way to land on his feet. She copied the move, a little rain of pebbles skittering down around their boots. </p><p> </p><p>With a dart of excitement, Rey turned to soak in the view from ground level. They stood in a U-shaped gorge, hemmed in by steep, water-carved rock on all sides. The rocky cliffs, while barren and grey near the top of the falls, graduated into a colorful, living carpet of vertical-dwelling flora. </p><p> </p><p>A broad smile lit her face. “Wonderful!” she exclaimed, taking his hand as he began to lead them along the worn rock at the edge of the lake. She scanned the vast, dark pool that was the lower reservoir, noting how it discharged into a stream at the opposite end. The lake was massive, yet even the water farthest from the falls churned and sloshed at the shore, testing its confines with infinite interest.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> —lapping at her edges, fluid and warm. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Her lips parted to allow the soft intake of breath at the phantom sensation of...yes—his mouth, branding her lower back with molten kisses. Even here, she could feel his weight over her body, his hands stroking up her sides, curving around to cup her breasts. </p><p> </p><p>Her gait faltered as the nerve pathway from her nipples to her sex lit up. “Oh, Ben!” she whimpered, momentarily overcome by a rush of liquid heat in her core. </p><p> </p><p>He stopped, turning his head to shoot her a sultry look. </p><p> </p><p>She blinked at him, feeling undone as a pair of thumbs slid provocatively over her nipples. “Can you feel it?” she warbled, pleadingly. “Do you...do you <em> know </em> what you’re doing to me—<em>right now? </em>” </p><p> </p><p>His eyes darkened as he stalked back to where she stood. “I feel it too,” he all but purred, taking her into his arms. She went willingly, stricken by the eroticism of knowing what was happening in reality, privy to the ghostly sensation of it here in the dream world.</p><p> </p><p>He slipped a hand into her hair and tilted her head back. “Sweetheart,” he rumbled, just getting the word out before their lips collided. </p><p> </p><p>The kiss was firm and shockingly explicit, the kind that stole breath and sanity. She moaned as he glided smoothly into her mouth, licking and biting with a voracity he wasn’t presently allowing his corporeal self. </p><p> </p><p>She knew—they <em> both </em> knew—that worlds away in the physical realm, he patiently loved her, weaving a spell of slow kisses and gentle caresses. Here, he ravished her, distilling the boldness of desire into a searing, white-hot kiss. </p><p> </p><p>Rey felt her bones melt as the dark hunger they shared rolled through her. It was there when they met and was a part of them still, something she treasured, like a wild thing that would sometimes bite in fits of love-fueled adoration. </p><p> </p><p>His body was solid and warm, as tempting here as it was in reality. She groaned again as he continued to devour her, the slippery warmth of their mouths sending electric darts straight to her sex. His arms tightened, pressing them tighter as the weight of millions of pounds of falling water shook the earth beneath their feet. Her mind spun dizzyingly as the kiss grew hotter, the slide of their tongues slowly driving her to a state of madness. </p><p> </p><p>Fisting her hands in his clothes, she pushed away, panting hard. “Damnit, Ben Solo!” she exploded, shakily. “If you don’t take me to the Falls this instant, I swear to R’iia—I’ll cast you down and fuck you.” She scowled ferociously, poking his broad chest to underscore her vow. “<em>Right kriffing here</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>His appreciative smirk felt like some kind of an award, and <em> how the hell did he do that, anyway?! </em> </p><p> </p><p>“Mmm, I love it when you’re rough with me,” he husked, reaching out to brush a thumb over her now-swollen lower lip. <em> Brave, or unwise. One of the two. </em> She promptly bit it, fixing him with a narrow-eyed look.</p><p> </p><p>“Later is good,” he breathed, releasing her with obvious reluctance. There was an enormous bulge in his pants, noticeable as the wet glide of her own anatomy when she shifted to follow him. </p><p> </p><p>She marked his awkward gait with satisfaction, aware of what he contended with between his own thighs.</p><p> </p><p>As they navigated the increasingly moss-covered rock, Ben slowed, being more cautious with his footsteps. The breath of the falls speckled their skin with water, and Rey’s heart leapt as they approached the standing cloud of mist. A thunderous arch of water loomed overhead, creating a portal to...yes, a cave of hollowed-out stone. And their path appeared to lead straight into it.</p><p> </p><p>“Are we going <em> beneath </em> the falls!?” she all but yelled.</p><p> </p><p>He swiveled his head back and regaled her with the Solo eyebrow waggle.</p><p> </p><p>“Ahhh! This is <em> so </em> amazing!” she exclaimed, grinning broadly as they picked their way along the lake.</p><p> </p><p>Her desert-bred eyes missed none of the life along the cliffside. A whole microclimate thrived there, fed by the waterfall’s breath. Lichen crawled over the rock face in blooms of rust and teal, and the ground was prolific with thick, emerald-green moss, its fuzzy surface adorned with sprays of tiny catkins. She paused to examine a bank of lacy plants that sprouted from the rocks, their leaves heavy with dew. Reaching out, she brushed along a curling frond, her fingers dripping as she released a rain of dewdrops.</p><p> </p><p>Moisture was everywhere, silvering the air, beading on every surface, leaving the path beneath their feet slippery. It was glorious, the polar opposite of the world she’d grown up in—water everywhere, leaving everything it touched fertile and—</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> —lush, their point of contact deliciously slick as he summoned the nectar of her body, savoring each drop as if his life depended on it.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes widened before dipping closed, shooting out a hand to catch herself against the mossy rock face. <em> Yes</em>. There it was again—the echo of his tongue stroking lazily through the folds of her sex. </p><p> </p><p>She groaned, the muscles of her thighs clenching tight as she felt Ben’s arms gather her against him. Opening her eyes, she looked up at him through a glaze of faltering control. <em> Over and over again, he tasted her, excruciatingly slow. </em> </p><p> </p><p>“Kriff,” she whined, her hands pulling weakly at the tunic he wore. “How am I supposed to concentrate when I keep <em> feeling </em> you—“</p><p> </p><p>He smiled indulgently, holding the majority of her weight securely against his solid torso. Through the fevered haze of sensation, she grasped that it really wasn’t fair how entirely composed he seemed. </p><p> </p><p>“Do you—” She gasped sharply, her abs crunching as a particularly vigorous stroke flicked her sensitive peak. “Are you—mmh!—aware…?” </p><p> </p><p>His eyes glittered down at her as he very deliberately licked his lips in answer.</p><p> </p><p>Her eyelids fluttered at the provocation. “B-but you’re—how are you managing?”</p><p> </p><p>“By using every last drop of my will. I am determined to allow <em> you </em> to say when you’ve had enough—when you’re ready to return.” He chuckled, a warm sound that lightened her chest even further. “I didn’t know that we’d feel physical sensations on the other side,” he admitted. “But I’d say it adds a rather...<em>unique </em>layer to your gift.” He stroked the damp strands from her forehead, searching her face with dark, sultry eyes. “Make of it only what you want, my love. My fierce, beautiful wife.” </p><p> </p><p><em> Fierce. He called her fierce and here she was, swooning in his arms like some moof-milking maid. </em> </p><p> </p><p>With a laborious groan, she willed her bones to solidify. “I’m not...ready to leave yet,” she ground out, using her tree of a husband for handholds as she regained her feet. She nodded with as much bravado as she could muster. “It has lessened for now. I’m ready.”</p><p> </p><p>His hand remained at her back, supporting her until he was sure she had the right of herself. </p><p> </p><p>“If the feelings overwhelm you, I’m here...for whatever you might need,” he added, shooting her a smirk before turning and leading the way into the billowing mist that marked the base of the falls. </p><p> </p><p>She could see little but Ben’s silhouette and their immediate surroundings, the opaque spray of the falls obliterating all else. A giggle slipped from her as she swiped a hand through it, watching it billow in her wake, exactly like water in its liquid form. </p><p> </p><p>There amongst the standing cloud, Ben turned to face her, his eyes sparkling with boyish mischief. “Okay, c’mere,” he said, pulling her to his chest as he positioned himself behind her. </p><p> </p><p>“What are you—Ben!” she chided as his enormous hands positioned themselves over her eyes, blindfolding her. </p><p> </p><p>“Just go with it,” he said, guiding her forward step by step.</p><p> </p><p>She clung to his forearms, grinning as he navigated her over the uneven ground. His hands conformed to her face, making it impossible to peek, but she felt the air grow cooler and guessed that they’d passed beneath the cavernous rock. The thundering falls dominated her senses, drumming the earth beneath her feet and filling her ears with its roar. </p><p> </p><p>Moments later, he brought them to a stop. Her heart cantered along, drumming against her breastbone in excitement. She felt the warmth of his cheek against hers as he lowered his mouth to her ear. “Are you ready?” </p><p> </p><p>The rich timbre of his voice rippled through her, positively sinful in the absence of sight. She nodded behind his hands. “I’m ready,” she asserted.</p><p> </p><p>His hands slid away, moving down to rest lightly at her waist as she opened her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>They stood in an underworld atrium of pale blue stars. She gasped, her hand flying up to splay over her chest. </p><p> </p><p>“My mother called them fireflies,” he murmured softly, awe suffusing his voice. “They light up to find a mate. Do you like them?” he asked, tearing himself from the spectacle overhead to glance at her.</p><p> </p><p>Rey, struck by the enchanting scene, still managed to nod. “So much…”</p><p> </p><p>There beneath the vanished falls of a nonexistent planet, they stood, holding each other as they soaked in the sights and sounds of a place once-loved. The passage of time was meaningless in the scope of memory, and Rey had no idea how long they lingered, suspended together in a state of contentment. </p><p> </p><p>At length, she turned to look at him. His head was tilted back, jet strands clinging to his forehead in the moist air. His expression was open and achingly pure. In an instant, the years fell away and she saw the child in him, the hope and trust that reflected in each little pinpoint of light in his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>A stone wedged in her throat, borne of the overflow of emotion. </p><p> </p><p>Without realizing it, she was turning, wrapping him in a tight embrace. Hot tears flowed, soaking into the fabric of his tunic. “Thank you,” she mumbled, burrowing deeper as he stroked the back of her head. “Thank you for sharing this with me.” She swallowed, forcing the tide of emotion to calm. “There is nothing more precious you could have given for a gift. Nothing in all the galaxy. I’ll treasure it...keep it safe.”</p><p> </p><p>She smiled up at him, tremulously. “I am honored to call you my husband, and I love you.”</p><p> </p><p>He was breathtaking as he gazed down at her, a sight to vaporize all others. “I love you, too,” he murmured, so soft as he rubbed her bare arms, placing a delicate kiss below the corner of her eye. “And I’m glad you like it. I needed something to show you how much it means that you’ve chosen to be my wife. Honestly, Rey, I wake up some mornings and turn to see you sleeping beside me, and...it’s like I’m still dreaming. I don’t know how I got there, how—after the life I’ve lived and everything I've done—how I could ever be so lucky.”</p><p> </p><p>She smiled up at him, bright and unapologetic. “You’ve had it coming,” she stated, pulling him down into a kiss. </p><p> </p><p>He hummed throatily into her mouth, gratitude making him tractable as she asserted the sentiment. The wavelengths between them rippled, tightening as their bond reinforced.  </p><p> </p><p>Both were breathing a little harder when they broke apart, and she couldn’t be sure...but she thought he might be blushing a little. “There’s more,” he said, suddenly shy as he added, “if you’d like to see it, that is.” </p><p> </p><p>“I do,” she replied, managing to stifle a joyful giggle. </p><p> </p><p>“Over here,” he said simply, releasing her and heading toward a far wall of the cavern.</p><p> </p><p>She meandered after him, still caught up with the tiny halos of light that floated near the roof of the cavern. “Fireflies,” she said, smiling to herself.</p><p> </p><p>The daylight that filtered through the falls was muted and silvery, the only true source of light. As her eyes adjusted, she picked out details in the underground atrium. </p><p> </p><p>The worn rock beneath her feet sported a luxuriant coat of moss, and the pale light of the fireflies revealed flares of the same colorful lichen she’d seen along the cliffside. Nearing Ben, she saw that the cavern’s walls were dynamic, a riot of vines and more of the same delicate curling plants she’d touched earlier. </p><p> </p><p>Rey paused next to her husband, laying a hand lightly on his lower back. Her mouth parted in astonishment as she saw them; there amongst the foliage were gloriously showy flowers, each one cradling a polished, speckled orb.</p><p> </p><p>Ben touched one of the lacy curls she’d examined earlier. “These are lacework fiddles,” he said, his voice raised to combat the incessant boom of the falls. “You will find variants of them on other planets. But <em> this</em>—” He paused, his large hand careful as he cupped one of the exotic white blooms for her inspection. “This you won’t. This is Starblossom, a fruit native to Alderaan. It was prized for its taste, but all attempts to cultivate it off-world have met with failure.” </p><p> </p><p>Rey peered curiously at the purple-speckled fruit perched amidst its central spray of stamens, reaching out to run a fingertip over its surface. It was shiny and perfectly smooth, a polished egg embedded in each weighty blossom. </p><p> </p><p>“And do they only grow in the dark?” she asked, thinking of the Nightbloomers that grew in the Goazon Badlands.</p><p> </p><p>“Texts say that they could grow outside, but the blossoms themselves only open in the darkness. The fireflies keep the flowers pollinated,” he finished with a slightly suggestive smirk.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh,” she breathed, blinking as understanding set in. Now she was the one to blush, collapsing against his side and molding her curves to him. It remained a heady thing, this freedom she had. The solidity of his build, the way he towered over her—all of those formidable traits that had once been a source of dismay and intimidation were now an endless well of delight. </p><p> </p><p>His one hand still cupped the flower, inviting her without a word.</p><p> </p><p>Keeping a part of her pressed against him, she bent her face near and inhaled. The scent was intangibly delicate, a fragrance she’d like to submerge in and never return. </p><p> </p><p>She straightened, watching as he, too, bent to drink of the beguiling scent. </p><p> </p><p>His muscle rippled beneath her fingers. <em> All that power, contained</em>. A deep, vital throb superimposed itself over her forward consciousness.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> No stretch like usual, so slowly did he advance. They breathed in perfect harmony, physical embodiments of their energy. She was the temple, and he, the key. There was only rapture as she received him, rapture, and belonging. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>She must have made some sound, for he turned, and not even the shifty patterns of shadow and light could hide the worshipful hunger in his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>The warm, delicious fullness of penetration remained, staggeringly real. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, <em> Ben</em>.” Such a small plea, soft and high-pitched, easily lost in the cavernous roar of the falls.</p><p> </p><p>The joining of their bodies blurred the plane of present awareness, causing her to pant lightly as the sensation deepened. Her hand tightened on his shoulder, heart accelerating. She could feel herself slipping from the dream as his hips met her bottom, drawn by the overwhelming lure of fulfillment. </p><p> </p><p>The sound of water was receding, the fireflies spiraling down, their icy blue warming into the golden flicker of candles—candles all around where they sat entwined. Even as he began to grow translucent, Ben was offering something to her, caressing her lower lip with the most enticing fragrance. It was only natural to taste…</p><p> </p><p>Her tongue darted out, licking at it. Sweetness burst over her tongue and she shivered, senses overloaded, caught between the juicy taste and the staggering perfection of their fit. With the last of her will, she folded her hand over his and sank her teeth into the Starblossom he held, determined to fully savor every part of his gift. </p><p> </p><p>The thunderous roar of Cloudshape Falls grew blurred and distant. Looking up, she caught a final glimpse of Ben—licking the nectar that flowed over their tangled fingers, his dark eyes glorious with triumph. </p><p> </p><p>Her mouth virtually ached, so<em> exquisite </em> was the taste—</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>—upon his tongue, an ambrosial tang that bloomed, heady and sweet. <em>Starflower</em>. </p><p> </p><p>Her lips, too, were sticky with the floral-scented nectar, and the knowledge that she’d experienced it sent a pang of deepest joy ricocheting through him. </p><p> </p><p>They remained motionless, breathing in unison as awareness sharpened, attuning to the here and now. He could feel how she tightened, a slow, steady pressure that built around his shaft. </p><p> </p><p>Deep in the warm cradle of her body, he throbbed. A muscle in his jaw ticked with the effort it took as he resisted the natural urge to thrust into her. <em> Not now. Not tonight</em>. </p><p> </p><p>Instead, he leaned forward and kissed her lips, inhaling the fragrance that clung to her. “Only temperance for you, my love.” Again he kissed her, laying the words upon her mouth. “My heart.”</p><p> </p><p>Rey’s lashes fluttered sweetly, mouth going slack with a sharp gasp.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Again, my beautiful Rey...yes, come for me again.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The tight coil of her body released and she arched upon his lap, unwittingly offering up what he considered the most perfect pair of breasts in any star system. Lurid echoes of her pleasure lapped through their bond as he bent his head and, with hands encircling her petite ribcage, feasted upon her peaked nipples. </p><p>
  
</p><p>The soft chorus of her cries laced the air, drugging his mind with euphoria. His muscles trembled, spine taut with control as she gripped and relaxed around him, responding to his devotion with the splendor of a goddess. </p><p> </p><p>Her hands threaded up the back of his neck and into his hair, cradling his head. “Join me,” she gasped out. “<em>Please. </em>”</p><p> </p><p>He looked up and met her eyes, wondering at her choice of words. Rich, poignant gratitude suffused the bond. <em> It’s always been you</em>. </p><p> </p><p>Her luminous eyes managed to grow even brighter as, with a sharp exhale, he flooded into her, adding his seed to the fertile wetness between their thighs. </p><p> </p><p>Their minds remained locked, awareness combined as waves of ecstasy rolled between them. Adrift in that warm, undulating sea, they kissed, tongues redolent with the ghost of Starblossom fruit.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The candles had burned low, and they’d abandoned the floor for the luxury of a real bed.</p><p> </p><p>The little smile on his face felt permanent as he traced idle patterns over Rey’s back, savoring the slight weight of her body over his. </p><p> </p><p>“Well,” he murmured, “I’d call that technique an overwhelming success.” </p><p> </p><p>Her cheek was mushed against his chest, and her words came out slurred. “That was…I don’t even know what that was.” He felt the crinkle of her face as she smiled. “I didn’t know a human body could do <em>that</em>.” </p><p> </p><p>“Mmmm—me neither.”</p><p> </p><p>With obvious effort, she shifted, propping her chin on his chest and gazing up at him with sated eyes. “So, this technique you used...it can’t be a Jedi thing.”</p><p> </p><p>Kriff. Why’d she have to be so damn sharp all the time? </p><p> </p><p>“No,” he replied, cautiously.</p><p> </p><p>“Was it Sith?” </p><p> </p><p>“Not at all. The galaxy contains many Force users; not all adhere to Sith or Jedi teachings, and, mph—”</p><p> </p><p>She lunged forward, silencing him with an ardent kiss. “Good,” she stated, yawning widely before plopping back down into her former spot. Her voice drifted up from his chest, a drowsy mumble. “Neither path held space for us.” </p><p> </p><p>His surprise echoed down the bond as he processed her words. <em> So wise for her years, and ever to-the-point. </em>“How I love you,” he murmured, pulling her in closer and kissing the top of her head.</p><p> </p><p>The scent of her skin mingled with the faintest hint of Starflower, a lullaby that eased him into sleep.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>In the dreamworld, he found her, and to her, he offered his heart. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Come. Be with me. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>And claim him, she did, walking at his side, their footprints leaving no trace upon the dew-laden grasses.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>.↫*↬.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>